Sleeping
by Hotohori Is Sparkly
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha spends the night at Kagome's house? not a lemon ONESHOT


Kagome sighed; she had a problem. Well...it wasn't really a problem per say; she just wanted to sleep. But currently her bed was being occupied by a demon; A dog demon to be more precise.  
  
Not that she didn't think he was cute lying there all curled up; but a girl had to sleep sometime!  
  
Kagome sighed again, as her mind drifted back to earlier in the evening when Inuyasha had showed up mere hours after she left the feudal era.  
  
She remembered that she had felt him before he had even jumped though the window, so she was prepared for him when he did make his appearance.  
  
"Inuyasha! I just left..." she paused to check her clock, "Four hours ago! I haven't even taken my test yet!" She yelled without turning around.  
  
"I know!" he yelled back.  
  
Kagome turned around, giving Inuyasha a confused look "Then...why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"Because...Because I just am!" He said, the beginnings of a blush forming across his cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha...I have to study! You can't stay here!" Kagome said, missing his blush.  
  
"Feh!" He said as he sat down on her bed.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her focus back to her math review; she had waited for the onslaught of questions that came every time he stayed when she studied; but they had never come. When she turned around she had discovered that he had fallen asleep on her bed.  
  
She stared for a minute admiring the cute picture he made, curled up like a little kid, before she shook her head and got back to studying.  
  
That had been hours ago; it was now 2 am and she was tired. She had thought he would have woken up before she had to go to bed, and now she didn't have the heart to wake him herself.  
  
'He looks so peaceful lying there like that...' she thought as she stared down at him.  
  
As much as she didn't want to wake him, she also didn't want to sleep on the floor; her back already hurt from dragging her heavy pack all over feudal Japan.  
  
'What am I gonna do??' she asked herself.  
  
Almost as if he could sense her predicament; Inuyasha rolled over in his sleep, leaving a space by the wall...a Kagome sized space.  
  
'Oh....he's gonna kill me...but right now...I'm too tired to care' Kagome thought as she moved around to the base of the bed and crawled into the space vacated by Inuyasha.  
  
'Mmm...warm...' she thought drowsily, as she snuggled deeper into her comforter. She was half way to dream land when she felt something soft and warm snuggling up to her. She froze for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
'If I carefully...move this way...and stand up...I can walk over him and lay down on the other side!' she thought triumphantly.  
  
Once she made it to the other side of him, she jumped down onto the floor; making more noise that she thought she would. She stood frozen to the spot she had jumped to; but after a few minutes of nothing she figured it was ok to get back in the bed.  
  
No sooner than she had gotten comfortable in her new spot; she felt the same soft warm thing snuggling back up to her. 'Damn...I just got comfortable too...' She thought. She used the same maneuver to get back on the other side of him. When he didn't move for a couple of minutes Kagome figured it was ok to relax and go to sleep. The thought proved to be too soon however; because at that moment Inuyasha, formerly known as the 'soft warm thing', snuggled back up to her.  
  
'This is beginning to be ridiculous' Kagome thought after her fourth attempt at moving was thwarted by her 'snuggly dog demon' as she was beginning to refer to him in her thoughts. 'I'll try one more time...and after that...I give up...he can just be mad at me in the morning.' She thought.  
  
Once she was safely on the other side of Inuyasha, she lay down and hoped that he wouldn't snuggle back up to her. Of course he did...and Kagome just sighed.  
  
'I give up...it's not like this is bad anyway...it's kinda nice...I just won't think about what he's gonna do to me tomorrow.' Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
^_~  
  
Kagome was awakened in the morning by a loud thump, followed by someone cursing. She sat up sleepily and stared at what had caused the thump; apparently Inuyasha had vacated the bed rather quickly.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha!" She said cheerily; flashing him a small, cute smile in an attempt to make him not mad.  
  
"Good morning?!?! Is that all you got to say? I wake up in your bed with you all snuggled up to me and all you have to say is good morning??!" He yelled from the floor.  
  
'It probably isn't a good idea to tell him he was the one snuggling up to me...' Kagome wisely thought.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her when she didn't say anything. "How can you be so calm about all of this!" he said. A dark look passed across his face, "You do this with other boys don't you!" He accused.  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to get angry. "Don't be silly Inuyasha! How can you even say that? And I don't know what you are making such a big deal about! We were just sleeping...SLEEPING! Nothing happened so calm down!"  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor glaring at her for a minute; before moving to sit by the window and sulk.  
  
Kagome chose to ignore him and went about getting her things ready for school. By the time she was done she had hoped he would be done sulking, but no such luck.  
  
"Inuyasha...I have to go now or I'm going to be late for school!"  
  
"Keh!" was all he said to her. She sighed but continued talking to him as if he had given her a reasonable answer. "I just have one test to take and then I'll be home and we can go back ok?"  
  
No response. Kagome was almost at her breaking point, but she tried to stay calm for fear of what she would reveal if she got angry and started yelling. "Mama is going to be home all day...so if you want something...just go ask her...that's about it...I'm going now Inuyasha..." She trailed off, she couldn't resist it, she had to say something...he was acting like a total baby about something that wasn't even that big of a deal. "AND STOP SULKING!" she yelled and ran out the door.  
  
Inuyasha sat and stared at the door for a minute before deciding to go downstairs and talk to Kagome's mother.  
  
He found her in the kitchen washing the breakfast dishes. He walked in and sat down at the table and waited to be noticed.  
  
Kagome's mom jumped when she turned around and saw him there. "Oh! Hello Inuyasha dear! I didn't see you sitting there. You've missed breakfast but I can fix you something if you want." She finished with a smile.  
  
He shook his head and instead asked "How many men has Kagome slept with?" Inuyasha was always one for getting right to the point.  
  
Kagome's mom was taken aback, "Why none that I know of dear...what makes you ask?" she said getting a dangerous look in her eye.  
  
Inuyasha blushed causing Kagome's mother to gasp. "You've....you've slept with my baby?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded, totally missing the second meaning to the question.  
  
Then Inuyasha's earlier question hit Kagome's mom like a Mac truck. "You slept with her and she wasn't a virgin!" she cried. "I knew I shouldn't have let her out with Houjo!"  
  
Inuyasha was staring at Kagome's mother with wide disbelieving eyes...'She thinks Kagome and me...' He thought, shocked.  
  
"NO! I mean...no...We haven't done anything like that!" he said quickly while shaking his head furiously.  
  
Kagome's mother immediately calmed down. "Don't scare me like that Inuyasha! What do you mean...you slept together then?" she asked genuinely curious.  
  
"I mean...I woke up this morning...and she was sleeping next to me...very...closely next to me..." He managed to say without blushing.  
  
Kagome's mother laughed. "Oh you silly thing! If you were just sleeping then there's no need to worry! Surely you've slept with someone you care about before? Your mother or brother maybe?" She asked not known that his mother was dead and he and his brother were not on good terms.  
  
"No..." was all he said.  
  
Ms. Higurashi frowned at his forlorn expression. "Come on...I'll make you some Ramen" she said. She had never known the boy to turn down ramen.  
  
Inuyasha perked up at the word ramen, maybe waiting on Kagome all day wouldn't be so bad.  
  
^_~  
  
Kagome smiled as she walked home; she had done fairly well on her math test. 'I knew that late night study session would help!' she thought. Kagome's thoughts however quickly turned to the angry dog demon waiting for her at home. Now that she had had a couple of hours to think about it, she realized why he had freaked out the way he did. 'He probably thought I was coming on to him or something...I'll just have to reassure him when I get home.' She thought. While she knew that she loved Inuyasha, she also knew that he had promised Kikyou he would go with her to hell when everything was finished. But Kagome had made a promise too...she had promised to keep him happy as long as he was with her. With that thought in mind she walked up the steps to the shrine and her house.  
  
"Mama! I'm home!" She called out as soon as she walked in the door; instead of being greeted by her Mama as she had hoped, she was greeted by none other than Inuyasha himself.  
  
"Finally, I thought you were never going to come home." He said. "Inuyasha...I've only been gone for three hours..." Kagome said dryly.  
  
"Feh!" was his eloquent response. "You ready?" He asked impatient to go.  
  
"Hang on...I've got to get some things and tell Mama I'm leaving ok?" She said. Inuyasha just nodded; Kagome took that as her cue to run upstairs and get her stuff.  
  
When she came back down, it was with a backpack full of stuff; half of which she probably wouldn't need, but was taking anyway 'just in case'.  
  
"Now...I've just got to get some ramen and tell Mama I'm leaving again." She said almost to herself as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha had all but dragged Kagome out, as soon as Kagome had filled up the remainder of her backpack with Ramen and said goodbye to her mother.  
  
They walked out to the well house and Kagome was about to jump in when Inuyasha put his hand on her arm to stop her.  
  
"I thought you wanted to get back quickly..." Kagome said. "I do..." Inuyasha answered, "But I have to say something first."  
  
Kagome turned around to face him, stunned by the depth of emotion in his eyes. "What is it?" She asked concernedly.  
  
"Thank you..." was all he said. Kagome stared at him confused. "For what?" 'It's totally not like him to be like this...what's gotten into him?' She asked herself.  
  
"I talked to your mother...about last night..." he said. "You...you told Mama? About...me sleeping with you?" Kagome asked, blushing. Inuyasha nodded. "She told me that people only sleep with other people like that when they care about them..." He trailed off.  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock. She had to resist the urge to put her hand on his forehead to check for a fever. 'I don't think he's ever spoken to me like that...' She thought.  
  
"Anyway...let's go!" He said immediately back to his normal gruff personality. She nodded and jumped down the well knowing that he would follow her.  
  
She emerged with Inuyasha on the other side and looked up to see Miroku smiling down at her. "Hello Miroku!" She called up to him as she started to climb the vines to the top of the well.  
  
"What are you doing that for?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up Kagome and her backpack as if they weighed nothing; and jumped out of the well.  
  
"So...spent the night with Lady Kagome huh?" Miroku asked suggestively as soon as Inuyasha set her down.  
  
"You perverted MONK!" Inuyasha yelled, as he chased the now running Miroku. He was so absorbed in chasing Miroku he didn't notice when dropped Kagome's bag half way to Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome smiled at the retreating figures of Inuyasha and Miroku as she calmly walked to her bag and picked it up. 'Some things never change' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Yet another story that didn't go the way it was supposed to...keh stupid muse. This was just supposed to be a one shot about IY being a snuggler in his sleep. I am beginning to appreciate all those wonderful people that write good fluff...I can't do it to save my life lol. I know IY is really OOC...but I can't write him in character and have him be fluffy at the same time lol. Well at least this wasn't a weird paring! YAY! And before you say people don't snuggle like that in sleep...they do...my friend does it. No matter where you move on the bed she finds you and snuggles up to you. This story was inspired by another story (again?) that had this guy that was a snuggler in his sleep...and I thought...wouldn't it be cute if IY did that? *sweatdrop* Well ok...~I~ thought it was cute! ^_~ 


End file.
